Love Puppet
by Sango-Chan 101
Summary: This is the sequal to Eternal Midnight.Alicia and Tiffany's relationship is at a strain.Now with Alicia being the only single one, she is constantly sad.The Volturi butt in again and this time, Jasper will do anything to get his hands around Aro's neck.
1. Book 1: Tiffany

**Book 1: Tiffany**

"What the heck were you doing at our house?" I yelled.

"Tiffany, for God's sake, say a freaking cuss word!" Alicia said.

"Fine! What the _hell _were you doing at our house? Happy?"

"Well I didn't want to even know how to fight the werewolves so I left. I found your scent and followed it. Then I smelled some animal and though it would be a good hunt. But then I figured out that you have animals!" Maria said.

Everyone looked at us with confusion.

"You have animals? Like pets?" Jasper asked us.

Alicia and I looked very innocent. We looked down and spoke at the same time. "Yes."

"What do you do? Raise them then eat them?" Emmett asked tauntingly.

"No!" we both said. Then my sister spoke alone. "We raise them and play with them. We never eat them. They have been our only friends until we met you guys."

"Yeah," I said. Then my eyes widened and I looked to Maria. "Did you eat my cat?"

Alicia caught on. "Or my horse?"

We spoke together. "Or our dog?"

Everyone was shocked.

"You have that many pets?" Edward said. "Doesn't it hurt to have them around?"

"No not really," Alicia said. "They are immortal."

"Wait, what?" Carlisle said. "Isn't that dangerous? Wouldn't they go after a human?"

"Oh no. We trained them," I said pleasantly.

"They aren't any different from regular newborn vampires, except that they can't talk. So we used the techniques we picked up from watching Jasper," Alicia said.

"Interesting," Carlisle said.

"I thought they were weird," Maria said. "When I got there I noticed they didn't have any blood, which is why I didn't kill them."

I calmed down some, so did my sister. "Wow, you can actually _feel _the awkward."

"Tell me about it," Jasper and Alicia said. They looked at each other and laughed. The rest of the family laughed as well.

"So," Edward dragged out the word. "When's the wedding?"

I stared at him in confusion. "What?"

"Thanks a lot, Edward," Seth said.

"What?" I repeated.

"Oh oops. Too early?" Edward asked.

"What's too early?" I yelled.

My sister snorted. "Heh, blond."

"Would somebody please explain to me what's going on?"

Seth sighed and I turned to him. He got down on one knee. "Tiffany?"

I gasped. "Ohmygod, yes!" I bent down and hugged him.

"Ow!" he said.

They audience behind us chuckled. I stood up. "Go on."

He laughed a little. He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a black box. I drew in a deep breath.

"Que quowle. (k-we k-WOW-le) Stay with me forever," Seth said.

I started crying my tearless sob. "Of course, Seth!"

He stood up and hugged me. He pulled me away. "Want to see the ring?"

"Yeah," I said it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Seth opened the little black box and there sitting in the light blue silk was my ring. It was absolutely perfect.

There was a large, light pink, square gem. On every side of the square, there was a small row of colorless diamonds. Then on the white gold band there was three rows of diamonds. It shone in the light and the diamonds were like glitter.

"Oh my goodness. Seth," I said.

"Like it?" he asked.

"I absolutely love it!" I turned and gave him a hug. "Thank you. Can I put it on?"

"Of course." He took the ring out and put the box back in his pocket. He slid the ring out and put the box back in his pocket. He slide the ring onto my finger. It felt so right. I smiled. I fluttered my fingers, causing the gem to glitter every which way.

"When I saw it, it reminded me of you. And I know how you like pink," Seth said shyly.

"I love it," I said reassuringly. I thought for a moment. Ring. Hey, a wedding needs to be planned. Maybe I could ask...

I turned to Alice with a smile.

"No! Tiffany you have no idea what you're doing!" Edward said.

"Why is he like that?" Alicia asked Jasper.

Jasper shrugged.

Alicia was quiet. Her expression was bored.

"Alice?" I said.

Alice's eyes went blank. Then she smiled and squealed.

"No!" Edward said.

"Oh." Jasper tapped Alicia's shoulder. "Alice goes way over board with weddings. She pulls everyone into it."

She thought abot it for a moment. "Well screw this." She turned to walk out.

"No!" I said. She stopped and reluctantly went to stand beside Jasper again.

"Thank you, Tiffany!" Alice ran and hugged me. "I love you for letting me do this.!"

When she let me go I said, "I do have some power over this, though."

"Yeah, yeah." Nothing ever rained on Alice's parade. Her eyes widened with excitement. Jasper smiled at his wife. "That also means you need a wedding dress! Ooh! This is going to be so fun! I have so much work to do." She looked over and smiled at Jasper.

He wasn't paying attention. He looked to see why we got all quiet. He took in Alice's expression and probably ran over her last words. "Oh, no. You're _not _pulled me into that." He opened the window he was standing next to. "Love you." He jumped out the window and dashed into the woods.

Alice laughed. "He's so funny. I didn't think he would. Oh well. C'mon Tiffany. We have designing to do."

"On what?" I asked.

"Your wedding dress, silly."

She dragged me by the arm and led me upstairs. We sat at a large desk in an office. Carlisle's scent was all over it so I supposed this was his office. _Was. _For the next month or so, this would be Alice's work space.

Alice cleared the desk and pulled out a couple of sketch pads. She grabbed a few pencils then sat down at the desk. She looked up at me. "Take a seat. There is an extra chair in the corner."

I looked over to the corner and sitting there was a metal folding char. I went over and got it. I opened it up and sat down facing Alice.

"So what now?" I asked.

"Can you draw?" she said. "I'm not good at drawing with just words."

"Me? Uh, no. My sister can though."

"Let's go get her."

We walked out of the room and dashed down the stairs. Alicia was alone in the kitchen. What on earth was she doing there?

She looked up at the sound of our approach. She was frowning but then she smiled. It didn't touch her eyes. "Did you need something?"

"Actually, yes," I said. "We need help designing my wedding dress and you are really good at drawing."

Alicia's eyes were locked on my ring. Her eyes were wistful. She sighed and closed her eyes. Then she smiled another smile that didn't touch her eyes. "Not right now, 'kay?" Her voice was scratchy. "But, Tiffany. We need to hunt. You and Alice can work on that later."

"Now that you mention it," I said. "My throat is on fire."

"Well. Okay. But hurry back," Alice said.

"We will," I said.

Alicia and I walked out of the house. Soon, we were flying through the forest. Her face never changed the whole time. Never showed a different emotion other than sadness.

We were on our way back, when we crossed Jasper's scent. A little farther down, his scent mixed with something disgusting. Werewolf.


	2. Book 2: Alicia

**Book 2:Alicia**

Tiffany and I stopped immediately. I knew that scent anywhere. It was werewolf. Tiffany knew it too. But I was the only one that knew _which _werewolf it was. Leah.

"Well this can't be good," I said.

"You think it was Sam?" Tiffany asked.

I shook my head. "Nope. This is Leah, I know it." I considered this for a moment. "Go back to the house and tell everyone what we found."

"What are you gonna do?"

"I am going to go see what's actually going on. If Jasper and I aren't back within ten minutes, come for us. And don't let Alice come for any reason until the time is up."

Tiffany nodded. "Right. Be careful."

I looked at the ring on her hand. I just nodded and flew off to find Jasper.

_Please be alright, _I thought. _Please._

Suddenly, I could hear snarling. Oh, no. It had turned into a fight.

I busted through the trees into a clearing. Jasper and Leah were going at each other again and again. Jasper had chosen wolf form to fight in. Well maybe he hadn't chosen. Neither one was quite getting the upper hand. Jasper had the speed but Leah had the knowledge. Jasper had no idea how to fight with skill in this form anymore than a newborn knew how to fight.

He needed help.

I started to shimmer and then I landed on four legs. Leah noticed me then. She stopped for a moment to stare at me. The black wolf that was Jasper, was breathing very hard and not taking advantage of her momentary distraction.

_Jasper, are you alright? _I asked.

_Sort of. _Even his mind voice sounded tired. _Fighting in this form is harder than it looks. You make it look easy._

_I guess I just had an instinct or something. But that's for a different conversation. You don't have any injuries do you?_

Jasper snorted. _I may be new to this, but I'm not completely unskilled. Stupid mutt couldn't get a scratch on me._

Leah snarled. _Shut up. I'm not the mutt here. I'm full werewolf unlike you disgusting half breeds._

_You know, that would have hurt more if we hadn't been so used to you hating us. We are really tired of the stupid remarks and names. Get some new material, _I thought at her.

She snarled. _Don't tell me what to do!_

_What did you even come after Jasper for? What exactly happened?_

_I was walking through the forest when Jasper suck up on me._

_Why were you in the forest, on our territory?_

_Alicia, _Jasper thought. _It wasn't like that._

_I never said it was but I just want to know what the hell she was doing out here._

Leah had no answer. I had caught her over the bounds and she had no excuse.

_Maybe I don't. But Jasper did attack me._

_You attacked me first! Besides, you interrupted me. I was hunting._

_Hunting? That's a very interesting word for what you bloodsuckers do._

_That's what it is. Hunting. We chase and track out food just like humans or wolves, _I thought.

_Whatever. Anyways, that is what happened._

_I don't believe you, Leah._

She sighed. _Okay I give up. I was walked around here-don't ask me why. And I ran across Jasper's scent. I decided to follow it- don't ask me why about that either. I don't know. And he was...hunting. I growled again, no idea why, and I guess his instincts kicked in and he attacked. So yes it was my fault._

I was surprised. _Well. Just forget it. No one was hurt. Just go home, Leah._

_Whatever, leeches. _She crouched and bounded into the forest.

Jasper and I changed back and sighed.

"She gets tiring after a while," I said.

"Tell me," Jasper agreed.

"Well, c'mon. I told Tiffany if we weren't back in ten minutes to come with the family."

Jasper looked at me like, _why?_

"I was prepared for anything. I thought she might be leading you into an ambush. I was analyzing all the possibilities."

"Now where did you get that from?" Jasper asked sarcastically. He smiled.

I spoke in the same tone. "I don't know. I guess that is just one of life's mysteries."

We laughed.

We got home and Alice was pacing back and forth. She looked up at our approach and she emanated relief. She bounded over to Jasper and I.

"Are you two alright?" she asked as she hugged us tight.

"Yes," Jasper and I said.

She released us. "Thank God. What happened?"

"We'll explain inside. To everyone," Jasper said.

Alice nodded.

We had just finished telling everyone what had happened with Leah. Everyone was surprised and asking the same question. _Why?_

"You didn't catch anything in her mind?" Edward was asking.

"Nope," I said.

"Neither did I," Jasper said.

All the while we were having the discussion, Alice was sitting on the steps, listening, arms crossed. She was absolutely furious with Leah. It was almost making me mad. But she was far enough away that I only got slightly irritated.

"Um, Alicia?" Jasper said.

"What?" My voice sounded irritated too. That surprised me. I shook my head and let out a deep breath, closing my eyes. "I'm sorry. Alice is really mad at Leah and enough of it is getting to me that I'm irritated."

"Hmm. Jasper's ability doesn't do that to _him,_" Edward said.

"Remember how Tiffany said it was _close _to his ability? When I test the mood, it makes me feel a little of the same emotion along with whatever I was feeling in the first place." When they all looked at me like _what? _I said, "Yeah, I don't know."

Alice tried to control her emotion. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It's alright. No one did," I said.

"Except me and you," Tiffany said to me.

"Speaking of which. You have been surprising us a lot lately. You keep hiding stuff from us," Rosalie said accusingly.

"Auntie Rose, don't be rude, please," Renesmee said in her trilling voice.

Rosalie smiled at her. "I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to be rude."

"Okay."

_Liar, _Tiffany thought to me.

_I know. She was so trying to be mean. She doesn't like us, _I thought back.

Tiffany and I snorted. Everyone looked at us. "Nothing," we said together.

"That is weird," Emmett said.

"Duh, we're twins," we said.

"I know, you said that. But you guys don't look anything alike," Emmett said.

"Biological twins, you moron," Tiffany and I said.

"Well, so we know that you don't anything else to hide, why don't you start from the beginning," Carlisle said.

"Okay," I said. I looked to Tiffany. "You want me to tell the story of our change?"

She nodded. "Yes, please."

I turned back to the family. "We were a family of three. Our mother, Tiffany, and I were very happy together. Our father had died when our mother was nine months pregnant." I was smiling.

Then my smile turned into a frown. "It was our seventeenth birthday. We had just finished blowing out the candles and began opening the presents. When we finished, we heard something outside.

"We heard it coming up the steps. Then the door busted open and one of the Children of the Moon came in. Our mother pushed us behind her. The werewolf...killed our mother right in front of our eyes. I don't want to go into specifics."

My voice got shaky. "We ran outside into the forest behind our house. We were screaming and tears were running down our faces. We would have stayed but we knew we couldn't do anything to help. The werewolf had already...murdered her beyond repair." I stopped.

"It's alright. Take your time," said Carlisle.

My voice got steadier and my sadness turned into pure hatred. "That's when _he _found us. We stopped as we gazed into the black eyes of the hunter. He was beautiful and very pale. He had blonde hair and it was pulled into a pony tail.

"There was a woman beside him. She was more beautiful than the man. I remember she had a feline like stance and fiery red hair."

I heard Edward and Bella gasp. I looked at them. They were staring at each other. When they noticed my pause, they turned to look at me. "Sorry," they said.

"It's alright. So anyways," I continued. "The man began talking. 'Hmm,' he'd said. 'You two are interesting. I have been tracking you for a long time. And you smell quiet delectable.' We had no idea what he had been talking about at the time. 'It's a shame...' He didn't finish the thought.

" 'Please don't hurt us,' I had said.

" 'Oh, don't worry. It won't hurt too much.'

"The woman spoke next. 'James, hurry up with your food.' Tiffany and I were scared beyond movement at this point.

" 'Enough Victoria,' he'd snapped. 'Now which one do you want?'

" 'You'll take neither,' a woman's voice had said. Suddenly in front of us appeared a woman with brown hair. She was average size and, again, very pale and beautiful.

" 'They're coming with me,' the woman said. She grabbed us both by the arm and jumped away with us. She ran so fast I almost passed out. I was still scared. I could hear the others following.

" 'Take care of them,' the woman carrying us had said. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something fall back in the trees. I had no idea who she was talking about.

"She stopped in a small clearing. She released us and we both collapsed onto the ground. A few minutes later, something appeared in front of us. My eyes went up and I immediately flinched.

"Standing there was a blonde man, equally as pale as the other three people that we had just encountered, and just as beautiful. He met my eyes confidently. His expression made me drop my eyes in fright.

" 'This is Jasper Whitlock. He will be in charge of you,' she'd said. 'I am Maria. I'm in charge of Jasper so you will listen to me as well.' Sue turned to Jasper. 'Which one do you want first?'

"Jasper sighed. I could tell he didn't like us. He suddenly appeared at my side. 'It really doesn't matter to me.' He grabbed me by the arm and jerked me up. He then proceeded to drag me into the forest. He left there and went to get my sister. When he came back, he-well you get the idea." I didn't really want to go into specifics.

"I had lost consciousness sometime during the change process. Apparently so did Tiffany.

"About three days later, I woke up next to Tiffany. Jasper and Maria explained our new life and what had to be done. We didn't like it at all."

"We refused to go hunting," Tiffany said. "About a week later, we had grown weak with hunger. They took us to a hidden but public human place, but we made no move to attack any one of them. They brought us back.

"Another week after that, we just couldn't do anything. So...Maria sent us to talk to Jasper alone."

"Why?" Seth asked.

Tiffany looked around nercously.

"To be killed," Maria said simply.

When Seth opened his mouth to object, I spoke.

"Don't judge her Seth. We were absolutely useless, so she had a right to do that. Anyone in the south would have." He closed his mouth. I gestured for Tiffany to tell the rest.

Tiffany nodded. "So when Maria caught up to Jasper, he was about to go off and hunt.

" 'Maria, come on. I really need to hunt. So do you,' Jasper had said irritated.

" 'Ugh. I suppose you're right. I'll call our strongest newborns to hold them until we get back. Then we kill them."

Maria smacked her hand against her face. "Biggest. Mistake. Of that time." She dropped her hand and smiled. "But it turned out fine. Go on."

"So the newborns held us, our hands behind our backs. Maria and Jasper left to hunt. I was scared for my sister and I. That gave me the strength. Despite my weakness, I broke the newborns' hold on both me and my sister.

"She was scared for us too. That gave her the speed and will power. She was much faster than anyone there, so she picked me up and ran.

"Surprisingly, the newborns didn't chase us. We made it all the way to Tennessee.

"That was when Alicia finally got tired. She slowed and then stopped. She sat me down and we both fell.

"Then a herd of Elk walked past us, not even acknowledging our presence. We looked at each other and nodded. We ran after the Elk and caught one each. We quickly regained our strength.

"Then we thought, why go back? It isn't worth it. So we bought a house there and stayed until we thought people would start to notice. We had been there about five years.

"We found that we didn't really like having to stay inside most of the time. So we moved to a more cloudier state. Maine. We stayed there about six years. That is when we noticed we missed the country. But we needed the clouds. So we then moved to the cloudy part of West Virginia, where we are now.

"We had been there about a month I think, when you guys first walked in. That is when I started hiding our scent."

"Her fast thinking is what saved us from exposition," I said. "Then, one day, Tiffany was talking about 'maybe we should trust them.'"

"Then she said, 'Do you want Jasper to go on a killing spree? We were the ones that got away.' Or something like that," Tiffany said.

"What? Hey, I resent that!" Jasper looked at me accusingly.

"Hey. I didn't know you were different. When we left I could have sworn I heard you yelling at that newborn, 'Where the hell did they go?' What was I supposed to think? You were going to say, 'Nah, it's okay. Come on in, have a seat.' Uh, with my past experience with you, I don't think so," I said.

He didn't look accusing anymore. "Point taken."

"So anyways," Tiffany said. "She told me that she didn't want to hear it and she shut me out of her mind. Then the bell rang."

"On our way home, I considered it again. I said I had a good feeling and maybe we could trust them. What I didn't tell her, was that I also had a feeling that something bad would come out of this. Apparently that was meant for me, seeing as I'm the one of the two of us that is getting the short end of the stick." I eyed the ring of Tiffany's hand again.

I sighed. "So then she got all giddy and said something like, 'Finally we can have some friends!' Then I said, 'Yeah.' Though I wasn't sure what you all were going to do. So we dropped the car off at our house and came to your house. Then the past few weeks happened and, here we are."

"That's everything," Tiffany said.

"No it isn't," Maria said.

"What?" Tiffany and I said.

"Your animals? How in the hell did that happen?" Maria asked.

"Oh," Tiffany and I dragged out the word and smiled.

"We were very lonely before we met you guys. We had always wanted a dog but we couldn't have one because our mother was allergic. We made due with the wolves out back," I said.

"One of those wolves actually became our pet at home," Tiffany said.

"And the cat?" Maria said.

"The cat. Well I sort of found her on the side of the road. She was dying and I wanted to save her so I bit her," Tiffany said sheepishly.

"Oh yeah, and we bit the dog because he got sick," I said. "And then I was out walking one day when we lived in Tennessee when I heard a stampede. I followed the sound to a plain and there was a beautiful herd of wild horses. The leader was about to lead them over the edge.

"I stopped them and the leader wouldn't leave me alone." I laughed. "So we became the best of friends and I didn't want to lose him so I changed him."

"Names?" Alice asked.

Everyone looked over to her. She was calmed down. She was even smiling.

"So she speaks," Jasper said, appearing at her side.

She leaned her head against his stomach and laughed. "Shut up." She looked up to me. "Names?"

"The horse is Bandit," I said.

"The cat is Willow," Tiffany said.

"And the wolf is Rontu," we both said.

"Hmm. Bandit, Willow, and Rontu. That's interesting. Where did you get the names?" Alice asked.

"I got Bandit from the way I found him. He was running without paying attention like a bandit does when he is being chased by the cops," I said.

"My cat is pure black with green eyes. She has that name for the simple reason that I think it's pretty," Tiffany said.

"And Rontu means 'fox eyes' or 'yellow eyes.' Wolves have yellow eyes," I said.

"I beg to differ," Seth said. "Ours are black."

"Oh well," I said. "These are normal wolves. You're a shape shifter."

He rolled his eyes.

"So now, we know your background. Tell us about your gifts. Detail," Carlisle said.

Tiffany and I let out a breath. "Okay," we said.

"I'll go first," I said. "I can sense and change emotions like Jasper. But the way that mine is different is that the moods around me affect me. I actually take those in and they become a part of my mood. How much of it really depends on how close the person is.

"I can change our eye color and create a heartbeat. I don't really know how I got those two abilities. I know I got the mood ability because I have always been able to tell how people feel about me. Even as a human. Then of course I have the wolf thing. And I don't know why I have more than one gift either." I looked to Tiffany.

She nodded. "I can start conversations with someone in their mind. When I do, their mind is completely shielded.

"I can change anyone's scent and..." She spoke almost inaudibly. "I can hide the sparkles."

"Excuse me?" Jasper said.

"Ugh! I-ugh. Come. Let me show yall," Tiffany said. "And I need you." She grabbed me by the arm and dragged me down the steps into the lawn. Everyone followed.

She released my arm and walked over to a beam of sunlight. She stood just outside of it. "Watch."

Tiffany unzipped her hoodie. She was wearing a low cut shirt. She threw it on the ground and stepped into the sun.

She sparkled at first. Then all at once. She stopped. I heard the others gasp. Seth was staring.

"You can hide...the shine?" Carlisle asked.

"Yep. Not just on me either," Tiffany said. She gestured for me to come to her.

I walked to her side and stepped into the sunlight. I sparkled and then I stopped too. We looked like pale humans. Regular.

"That is amazing," Carlisle said.

Suddenly Tiffany was smug. She nodded. I elbowed her and she laughed.

"I only recently figured out I could do that," Tiffany said.

All at once I had an idea. "Hey Tiff. I have an idea. Talk to me."

_What's up, Alicia? _Tiffany asked in my mind.

_I am going to make them all serious and then I want to make them laugh. Remember...? _I trailed off showing her what we used to do to get mom to laugh.

An excited hiss came from her mouth. Everyone was confused but we kept staring at each other.

_Great! Okay. Go for it, _she thought to me.

I closed my eyes and concentrated.

"What are you doing?" Jasper asked, a little alarmed.

"Oh just go with it," I said. He calmed down some and took in the emotion. This surprised me because he had never done this before. I ignored the urge to gasp.

Once everyone was all serious, I looked at Tiffany. "Done."

"Okay. Go," Tiffany said.

We both bent into a defensive crouch.

I spoke with an English accent. "I am the toast murderer. I will murder you with a piece of toast!" I said.

Tiffany used the same accent. "I am the banana murderer. I will murder you with a banana!"

We ran at each other. We pretended to hit each other with a piece of toast and a banana. We were laughing. The others were too.

The sun shone very brightly on the rest of the Cullens. They sparkled and we stopped immediately.

Tiffany smiled. "Now, I am the sparkle murderer." She used the accent again. "I murder sparkles. Die sparkles!" All of a sudden the Cullens stopped sparkling.

Jasper and Alice were on the ground. Edward and Bella were bent over leaning against each other, holding their sides. Carlisle and Esme threw their heads back and laughed. Emmett's laugh boomed, almost drowning out Rosalie's laugh. Renesmee was in Jacob's arms and they were hugging and laughing. Seth was rolling on the ground. Maria was leaning against a tree laughing hard.

"And I am now the emotion murderer." I again used the accent. "I will murder your emotions. Die emotions!" They all stopped laughing at once. Then, once they noticed what I had done they laughed again. Tiffany and I leaned against each other and laughed. We fell onto our backs. We didn't stop laughing for a long time. None of us.

When we calmed down some-when we were just chuckling-Emmett spoke using the accent.

"And I am the fart murderer! I murder you with farts!" He made a fart noise. We all laughed again.

About and hour later, we were all calmed down. Well, I don't think we were very calm but we weren't laughing anymore. Everyone was serious. We needed to fabricate a story of why we missed a little more than two weeks of school.

"Maybe we could have been on vacation," Emmett said.

"No. Why would we take a vacation in the middle of the school year?" Edward said.

"Got any better ideas?"

"Ooh ooh! Me! I have an idea!" Tiffany said. She was jumping up and down.

"Oh. This'll be good," I said and crossed my arms.

"What's your idea Tiffany?" Carlisle asked.

Everyone looked her.

"Well. The Cullens could have had a relative that died. On the other side of the country," she said.

"Tiffany-" Edward began.

"It could happen!" Tiffany cut him off.

"Go on."

"Okay. So then you guys had to fly out there for the funeral. It could be in..." Tiffany trailed off thinking.

"California?" Emmett said.

"Yeah. And you were out there for two weeks making arrangements and other things."

"What about you two though?" Bella asked.

"Well of course, we could be sick," I said.

"For two weeks?"

"Yep. Swine Flu."

We all chuckled.

"Well you guys have such a weird family," Maria said. "But I feel comfortable here and I haven't felt that way in a long time. Not since..." Maria trailed off. Then she came back from her reverie. "Never mind."

"Good choice," Edward said coldly.

_She was probably going to say 'Not since I had all of my territory with Jasper at my side, _Tiffany thought to me.

_I suppose so, _I replied. I didn't want to talk to her too much so I blocked her out. She felt hurt but I ignored it. I stared at the ground.

"Alicia," Jasper said. "Calm down. You're practically making holes in your hand, stop it."

I hadn't realized that I had been digging my nails into my palms. I released them and calmed myself with a little help from Jasper. I let out a long and frustrated breath. "Okay."

Jasper stared at me with a worried look on his face and then let it drop. "So is that our story?"

"Yeah. The Cullens were in California because a relative died. We can say it was your aunt or something. And we were sick," my sister said.

"Alright."

My sister took my hand in hers. I looked down at our hands and it felt like a sword was stabbed through my heart. Her engagement ring was staring me in the face.

I pulled my hand away and walked out the door. I heard them talking faintly in the background.

Tiffany had tried to follow me and Jasper had stopped her.

The talking faded as I bolted into the forest. I changed to wolf form and ran for who knows how long.


	3. Book 3: Alice

**Book 3: Alice**

I sat down on my bed and sighed.

"She'll be fine," Jasper said as he sat next to me. He put his arm around me and I leaned into him.

"I sure hope so," I said. "She has been gone for a while and I can't see her because she is in wolf form."

"I know how you feel. Trust me."

I looked up at him. He was smiling. It was the kind of smile a person would wear when someone didn't catch onto a joke.

I chuckled a little. "Very funny, Jasper. Your a comic genius."

"It's a talent," he said. We laughed weakly.

Edward walked in and I looked at him. He was in a pretty good mood it seemed.

"Yes I am because Carlisle wanted to know if you wanted to catch a ball game. There is a thunderstorm coming, right?" He asked the question like he already knew the answer.

I quickly checked. "Yep. In about ten minutes actually."

"Cool. You guys playing?"

I looked at Jasper. "Want to?"

"Sure."

I turned back to Edward. "Okay, we'll come. But before we leave there is something I want to do."

"Alice. She'll be fine. You don't need to go out looking for her," Edward said, already anticipating what my thoughts confirmed.

"Oh shut up, I know this already. I can't help it," I said. "And I'm going to find her." I looked to my husband. "Jasper, you want to come with me?"

"I think I would feel better if I did come," he said.

"Okay, we won't leave until you guys get back. Don't be out too long," Edward said.

"We won't. C'mon Jazz," I said as I grabbed Jasper's arm. We walked out of the room and down the hall, down the stairs and out the door, down the outside stairs and into the yard.

Jasper took a deep breath as we ran. "I can even tell it's going to rain. You can smell the rain."

I sniffed the air. "You're right."

We ran along the path that Alicia had taken out of the house. We found her scent easy enough. She had crossed the river and came out on the other side. She was sure easy to track. It started to rain.

We had been running about seven minutes and we came across a cream and gray wolf. Alicia was laying under a tree, eyes closed. We skidded to a silent stop.

Alicia opened her eyes and stood up simultaneously. A growl came up from her chest and cut off when she realized who it was. She laid back down and whimpered with her eyes shut.

"Alicia, will you talk to me?" I asked.

_Sure. What do you want to talk about? _she asked me in my head.

"I meant in person, not telepathically."

_Fine. Hold on._

She began to shimmer. Suddenly on the ground, instead of the large wolf there was the 17 year old looking girl that was Alicia. She was laying on the ground, crying.

I walked over to her and bent beside her. "It's okay, honey."

Jasper was crouched beside me. "Yeah, you're okay."

She got up with tears rolling down her face. "But how can it be okay? I'm alone. Everyone has someone."

"You'll find someone," I said.

"I've been around almost as long as Jasper and I haven't found anyone. When is it going to be my turn? When does my depression end?"

"What's causing this all of a sudden. You didn't start doing this until Tiffany-" Jasper cut off and I looked up at him with confusion. His eyes were wide. Something had clicked.

"Until Tiffany what?" I asked.

"Until Tiffany got her ring."

It his me too. I looked at Alicia with as much sympathy as I had in me and said, "I'm sorry."

She launched herself at us and wrapped her arms around us. She was crying hard.

Jasper and I hugged her back.

"It'll be okay," I said.

"Calm down," Jasper soothed.

We sat there with her for about ten minutes telling her it would be okay. I felt so bad for her. Occasionally I would look over to Jasper and he would look at me. He felt as bad for her as I did.

When she stopped crying, we let go of her and she smiled weakly at us.

"I'm sorry," she said while wiping her eyes.

"Don't be sorry," I said.

"It's okay to let that kind of emotion out so that other people can feel it besides me and you," Jasper said, trying to make her laugh.

It worked. She chuckled a little. "Yeah."

"So besides to bring you back, there was another reason we came out here to find you. There is, obviously, a thunder storm." A clap of thunder proved my statement true. "So we want to know if you would want to come to the clearing with us to play some baseball."

"Sounds fun. I would love to," she said.

"Great," Jasper said.

We all smiled at each other.

"I'm glad everyone is alright," Esme said. She looked at Alicia and thought about this again. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I've been better but I'll be okay," Alicia said quietly.

"Are we ready to go yet?" Emmett asked impatiently.

I looked at Jasper and Alicia with an eyebrow raised. They nodded. Alicia closed her eyes and put her head down.

Simultaneously, her eyes opened and her head snapped up. I followed her icy gaze and found myself looking at Maria.

Alicia growled and Maria backed up a step.

"Hey, I just came to tell you I'm going hunting," Maria said. "Away from here."

Why was Alicia growling? Did she know something we didn't?

"Good question," Edward said from behind me.

Everyone looked at him confused.

"Skip it," he said.

"Well, I'm off. I'll be back later," Maria said. And she disappeared into the forest.

Alicia slipped deeper into her crouch.

"Alicia, what's wrong?" I asked.

She calmed herself and straightened up. She smiled peacefully. "Nothing. Just forget I did anything." The smile didn't touch her eyes at all. But I dropped it.

"Ready to go now?" Emmett asked again.

"Yeah," Edward said, obviously bugged about what bothered Alicia.

"You're absolutely right, Jasper," Edward said, replying to Jasper's thoughts.

"About?" Jasper said.

"Something's up with Maria. No one knows what she plans to do, but I guess we'll find out soon enough. C'mon, let's have some fun."

We all bounded off the our new clearing.

I tried to follow as the teams were set up.

Alicia, Jasper, Emmett, Seth, Esme, and I were on one team. Tiffany, Rosalie, Edward, Bella, and Carlisle were on another. Jacob sat with Renesmee on the sidelines.

Edward's team bat first so I picked up the ball and walked to the pitcher's mound. Edward started swinging the bat for practice. Bella was standing nearest Jacob. The rest of Edward's team was standing around chatting.

Jasper and Emmett had outfield. Jasper was stretching his arms. Emmett was just punching away at an imaginary target. Idiot.

Edward chuckled under his breath and put the top of the bat on the ground like a cane.

Alicia was on first base, Seth on second, and Esme on third. Bella was going to be nice and be the catcher. Of course I was pitching.

After the baseball game, Alicia and Tiffany went hunting. I was laying with Jasper on top of our bed. He had his arm around my shoulder and I was on my side, arm of her chest.

The baseball game was interesting. My team had won. We won 19 to 16. The whole thing had been pretty hard to do considering Alicia was still upset with Tiffany. But we all had fun.

I frowned and Jasper's arm tightened around me. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just feel bad for Alicia. She is the only one around here that's alone," I said.

He sighed. "It'll be fine." He sounded wary.

"I'm sorry. I'll stop worrying about it. I don't want to make you unhappy."

"It's fine. It just feels like she'll come out of this soon. Until then..." He moved me so that I was laying on top of him and kissed me softly. I kissed him back with interest. After a few minutes, my hands had wandered down to the top of his pants. I began fiddling with the button and Jasper chuckled against my lips.

He grabbed my hands and pinned them to the bed, causing my head to rest on his chest.

"Not now," he said.

I sighed. "Alright."

"Stop pouting."

"I'm not."

"Look at that lip. Someone could sit on it."

I giggled. "Alright. I'll leave your pants alone, but this," I pulled on his white tank, "has to go."

He smiled. "Yes, ma'am."

He pulled his shirt off and threw it. The silver chain he was wearing made a pleasing tinkling sound against his skin. I smiled as I looked over his glorious body.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you, too," he said. "Now come here."

He pulled my face up to his and kissed me.


	4. Book 4: Tiffany

**Book 4: Tiffany**

Alicia and I just got back from our hunting trip. She still wasn't talking to me. We had traveled together in silence. She had eventually run a separate way and I left her be.

"Hurry up and get ready. We'll be late for school," Edward was saying. Everyone was ready as we were just getting ready.

I had quickly pulled together and outfit. I was wearing a pair of faded jeans and a baby blue tank top. I pulled a jacket onto my shoulders to hide the straps. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail but let my bangs hang loose. I halfway zipped up my black jacket and turned to the door.

My eyes widened.

Alicia was standing there. She was beautiful. She had on a pair of jeans with the most beautiful shirt. It was completely black and had ruffles on the bottom. It was slanted. The left side was at her hip and it traveled down till it hit her right knee. It was spaghetti strapped, but on the straps were little bands of faux diamonds where the straps collided with the start of the shirt. She spun around in a circle causing the shirt to flow beautifully around her. The back came down to her middle back. The straps made a diamond pattern on her back the way they crossed. Beautiful.

That was just her outfit. It was her face that topped it off. She had silver eye shadow, black eyeliner, and a little bit of black mascara to lengthen her already beautiful was wearing good sized silver hoops. Her hair was in a high ponytail and she let a little hair hang out on the right side.

"Okay, does it look that bad? And close your mouth, you're gonna catch flies," she said.

"No, no. You look pretty. Why so dressy? Hey you're talking to me! I'm so sorry. Alice and Jasper told me everything. I won't wear it if it makes you-" I babbled.

"Tiff. It's fine. You can wear it. It doesn't bother me. I'm dressing this way because I want to show people I'm not boring. I want people to think I'm beautiful," Alicia said.

"Most of them do," Edward said from behind her. "But you know you can't have a human boyfriend. You're just taunting them."

"I know. It just...it just makes me feel better. Besides, mom loved it when I would put on dressy things and eye shadow." Alicia put her head down but smiled.

Suddenly, looking at Alicia, I felt pain. I sighed. Oh well.

"Ready now?" Edward asked.

"Yep," I said as I appeared at Alicia's side.

"Yes," Alicia said.

I grabbed my sister's hand and we walked out to the cars. Before we left, I waved to Seth and gave him a quick kiss. Alicia's smile didn't falter a bit. She was totally relaxed. Jasper and Alice did a nice job.

"Okay, let's go," Alice said as she started up her Porsche.

Jasper was in the passenger seat. My sister and I were in the back. Edward, Bella, Rosalie, and Emmett all settled into Edward's Volvo. We pulled out of the garage.

Alice pulled the canary yellow car into a spot. Everyone stared at the expensive car. I thought, _Ohmygod. People are staring. Oh well. At least Alicia will look like she's _supposed _to step out of the car. _

As I looked at Alice and Jasper, I noticed that we all looked like that.

We stepped out of the car. I heard whistles from a couple of guys as they took in my sister's appearance. She smiled and walked over to me. We walked into the building and all the while behind us, boys were cheering at her, at all of us. Alicia was emanating happiness and forcing it on us all. I didn't mind.

Alice and Jasper didn't seem to mind either. They held each others' hand and walked, smiling.

We were sitting in class when he walked in. He had shoulder length black hair that was brushed towards his dace. He was wearing awesome clothes. He had the whole big t-shirt over the long sleeved, tight fitting, shirt thing going on. He had faded jeans.

Then I noticed something off about him. He was very pale with dark lips. I looked at his eyes and gasped. My eyes widened.

Yellow.

I stared into the bottomless yellow eyes of the male vampire standing before us. I looked away from him to my sister. She was smiling at him.

_You know he's a vampire, right? _I thought to her.

_Yep. And he's sooo hot, _she thought back.

I rolled my eyes.

"Ah, yes," Mr. Barton said. "Mr. Davis. Nice to finally meet you. Yes."

The boy handed Mr. Barton the slip that new kids got.

"Alright. Well, you can take a seat by Miss Cullen."

We had gotten our last names changed to Cullen. We had told them our mom had died and we were staying with the Cullens. They had adopted us. None of that was a lie.

The boy went over to the desk next to my sister. He placed his books under his desk and looked to my sister with a smile.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," she said back.

"Alright. Today we will be reviewing for the test on Friday," Mr. Barton said.

"Oh God," I said.

"What test?" Alicia said, talking across the isle.

Mr. Barton laughed. "It's okay girls. You two won't have to take it. I will give you a week to go over the material on the test and you can take it then. That goes for you too, Mr. Davis."

The boy nodded with a smile.

I sat down heavily at the lunch table next to Bella and sighed.

"What's wrong, Tiffany?" Edward asked.

"Nothing. I'm just wondering when I'll get a word in with my sister," I said.

"Where is she anyways?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, it's not like her to be wandering around," Rosalie said. She looked to Emmett and he gave an agreeing nod.

"With the new kid," I said. "Speaking of. Have any of you seen the new kid?"

"Nope," Edward said.

"Not at all," Bella said.

"No," Alice said.

Rosalie shook her head.

"No." Jasper had one eyebrow up.

"I didn't even know there was a new kid," Emmett said.

"Well there is. And get this. He's like us," I said.

"Quiet?" Emmett asked.

"No, you idiot, a vampire," Alice clarified.

"No, kidding," Jasper said. He was looking at the doors. We all turned to follow his gaze.

Alicia and the boy were walking together. She would occasionally point at something and her mouth would move.

"Stay here," I saw her mouth to him. She skipped over to us. He watched her the whole time.

"Hey guys," she said.

The "hi's" and "hey's" were muttered.

"Hey, um, can Jackson sit with us?" she asked.

We all looked at each other.

"He is one of us. So I guess, no harm could be done," Edward said.

"Sure," Jasper said.

Everyone else chimed in with an "okay" or a "why not."

Alicia squeaked in pleasure. "Cool. Be right back." She skipped back over to him and he followed her to our table.

"Hi," he said.

We welcomed him with warm smiled and "hello's." He pulled out a chair and sat next to my sister.

"So you guys are twins?" Jackson asked.

"Yep," Alicia and I replied.

"You sure don't look it," he said.

"We're biological twins. We don't look alike but we were born from the same person at the same time," Alicia said.

I hit her arm. "Shut up." We laughed.

I heard a ringing in my mind. I looked at Edward and raised an eyebrow. He nodded.

_What's up? _I thought.

_Is there anyway I can read Alicia's mind? _he thought back.

_Sure. Hold on._

I concentrated and pulled back my link with Alicia. This is allowed Edward to read her mind. I could hear her thoughts too through Edward. Apparently she didn't notice.

_Hmm. He's so cute. I wonder if he could come over. I like him a lot. From the first time I saw him. It was like something clicked. Quite literally, _she was thinking.

"Oh god!" Edward said.

I lost my control and my link slipped back, cutting off Edward.

"What's wrong?" Bella said, touching Edward's arm.

"The wolves were wrong. Big time. It. Is. Not. Rare!"

Everyone was staring at him. Jackson was looking at him like he was mental.

"What is going on?" Alice asked.

I laughed. "Alicia. She-she-"

"She what?" Jasper asked.

"She. Wolf thing." I laughed.

They all looked at Alicia. "You imprinted on Jackson!"

She was staring like she was embarrassed. She looked at me and slapped my cheek. Not hard enough to draw attention, but still hard enough to sting a little. "You idiot!"

"What's going on?" Jackson asked.

Alicia chuckled humorlessly. "Long story. Uh do you want to come over after school so we can explain?"

"Uh, sure. Can you explain some now?"

"Well..." Just then the bell rang. Alicia sighed in relief. "Saved by the bell. C'mon. What do you have next?"

Jackson pulled out a wrinkled piece of paper out of his jean pocket. "Uh. It says Chemistry."

Alicia squeaked. "Cool! Me too! C'mon, I'll show you where that is. There's an open seat next to me in that class as well."

She grabbed his hand and they walked out of the doors. The rest of us were sitting there staring at where they left.

"Well she sure seems happy," Emmett said.

"Yep," Alice agreed.

Jasper wrapped his arm around Alice's shoulder and smiled. "Good for her."

A teacher walked by and knocked Jasper's arm off of Alice. "No public display of affection."

Jasper cleared his throat. "Sorry."

We all laughed and walked to class.

At the house, after school, Jackson was sitting in the living room with the rest of the family.

"So, Jackson. Where did you come from?" Carlisle was asking.

"I came from North Dakota. I had to move from there because people were starting to notice I wasn't changing," Jackson said.

"Yeah. We recently moved from Forks, Washington for the very same reason," Bella said.

"Well I'm glad I found you all. I've been very lonely."

"Do you have any friends of our kind?" I asked.

"Nope. I have passed a few nomads but never made any lasting friendships," he said.

My sister placed her hand on top of his. He looked up and smiled at her. She smiled back.

"So what's the deal with this whole 'You imprinted on Jackson!' stuff?" he asked.

Alicia sighed. "Well. Let's see I'm a-"

The radio cut her off by saying, "She wolf!"

I looked over and Emmett had turned the radio suddenly on and then suddenly off. We all laughed as we got what had just happened. Except for Jackson and Alicia.

"Yeah that," Alicia said.

"Explain," Jackson said.

"Well I was bitten by a werewolf and some weird reaction thing happened and boom! I'm a werevamp.

He laughed. "That doesn't seem like such a long story."

"That doesn't answer your question either. About the whole imprint thing. Imprinting is where, uh, a werewolf finds her, uh..." Alicia stuttered and looked at me for help.

"Soul mate," I suggested.

"Yeah that," Alicia said to Jackson.

"Oh. So that means I'm your..." Jackson trailed off.

"Soul mate? Yeah. But you have a choice. It's not like you have to stay around me. I can be whatever you need. A friend, a girlfriend, someone to talk to, someone to beat up, whatever."

I like the second one." Jackson smiled.

"G-girlfriend?"

Jackson nodded.

"Are you asking her out?" I asked excitedly.

"It was a weird way to do it but yeah, I asked her out," Jackson said to me. He looked back to Alicia. "What do you say?"

"Well. You're super nice and really cut. And you're not a human. So... yes!"

Jackson wrapped his arms around my sister's shoulders and held her in a tight hug. After a couple of seconds they seemed to have remembered the rest of us and let go of each other.

"So now what?" I asked.

"That's right!" Alicia said.

"What?"

"You and Alice have some planning to do."

"Oh yeah!" Alice squeaked. "Alicia we still need your help with the whole drawing the gown thing."

"You draw?" Jackson asked Alicia.

"Yes. Quite well, so my sister says," she replied.

"Can I come watch?" He turned to Alice.

"Sure. The more the merrier!" Alice said smiling. She got up and grabbed my wrist and my sister's wrist. Alicia held onto Jackson's hand. Alice dragged us all out of the room and up the stairs.

We were in Carlisle's office. It looked the same as when we had come in there the first time. Alicia and I sat in two chairs on one side of the desk. Alice sat by herself of the other side. Jackson perched himself on the arm of Alicia's chair.

Alice threw a sketch pad and a pencil at Alicia.

"Okay, so Tiffany start explaining your dress. And Alicia, you listen and sketch it out to the best of your ability," Alice said.

"Okay," Alicia and I said.

"And Jackson, you can just watch."

"Thanks for keeping me in the loop," Jackson said.

We all smiled.

"Okay. So my dress is going to come down to cover my feet and it's strapless. It had a ribbon that goes around my waist and ties in a bow at my lower back. It has a small tail. And there's a veil. It's solid white with that mesh see-through stuff. The cloth is white, the mesh is blue. The dress, I mean. The veil is pure white. There is a pair of white shoes that have small heels. Did you get all of that?" I said.

Alicia nodded. She had part of her tongue sticking out and her pencil was fast at work. "Yep." A few minutes later, "And-" she dragged out the word. "Done."

My sister turned the sketch pad around and there was the exact dress I had envisioned. It was absolutely beautiful.

"Ohmygod! I love it!" I grabbed the pad and hugged it. "I love you! You're the best!" I got up and hugged my sister.

"I know," she said smugly.

"Let me see," Alice said.

I handed Alice the pad.

"Oh my gosh! Alicia this is amazing."

"Sure is," Jackson said.

"Thank you," Alicia said.

"So now, we need to figure out who you're going to dance with and in what order." Alice sounded business-like. She pulled the drawing of the dress off and picked up a pencil. She wrote something on the new sheet of paper.

"Hmm. Well after people get married, the bride usually dances with her father so I would probably dance with Edward first. Then I will dance with Carlisle, then Emmett, then Jacob, and then Jasper." Each time I said a name she wrote it down.

"Why is Jasper last?" Alicia asked.

"Yeah, why is Jasper last?" Jasper said from the doorway.

Everyone jumped-except Alice-at the sound of his voice. I had no idea he was there.

"Uh... I don't know?" I said in the form of a question."

We all chuckled.

"And then I'll dance with Alicia, then Alice. I saved the special onces for last," I said.

"Hey, I'm special," Emmett said from behind Jasper.

"Yeah, you're special."

"Special Ed," Alicia muttered.

We all laughed except Emmett.

"Wait, who's Ed?" Emmett asked.

We all laughed.

Emmett walked out of the room. We all stopped laughing and Alicia turned to Jasper.

"Hey, what did you come up here for?" Alicia asked.

"Maria's back," he said. He sounded a little wary.

"What's wrong?" I asked, worried.

"Nothing. It's just... Something is wrong."

"You sense it too?" Alicia said.

"I first noticed it when you started growling at her. It makes my skin crawl, whatever it is. I felt the need to be up here with Alice."

"Yeah. But she-"

Alice cut her off with a gasp. We all looked over and she was completely blank.

Jasper walked over to her and grabbed her shoulders. "Alice. What did you see?"

"Be quiet. Maria will be coming up very soon," Alice said.

Sure enough, about a minute later, we heard Maria ascending the stairs. She appeared in the doorway.

"Hola, everyone," she said. "How's the whole wedding thing going?"

"Great," Alice said to break the mood. "The dress it done." She walked over with the drawing to show Maria. Jasper stiffened. "Well the design anyway."

"Hmm. Pretty."

Alicia turned from her. Her face was contorted in anger. I felt her buzzing to talk to me.

_Yeah? _I thought to her.

_Your dress is not merely pretty. It's beautiful, _she thought to me.

_Aww._

I then realized that Jasper had been watching her. His eyes moved back to Maria. Alicia was at my side now.

Just then, a black blur jumped through the window and tackled me. I screamed and fell to the floor. Then I laughed as I realized what it was.

"Hello, Willow," I said laughing.

Everyone backed out of their crouches.

"Guys, this is Willow, our vampire cat," I said.

Another blur jumped in. It tackled my sister. She fell to the floor with a harder thud than mine. Rontu was licking Alicia.

Alicia was laughing. "Hey c'mon, get off! Hey, quit it! Cut it out!"

Rontu got off and looked around. His eyes zeroed in on Jasper.

Jasper noticed and his eyes widened. "No do-"

Rontu tackled Jasper and it cause him to cut off mid-sentence. Jasper landed on the floor, louder than both me and my sister. Rontu was licking Jasper.

"Rontu." Alicia walked over to Jasper and pulled Rontu off.

Jasper sat up and rubbed the back of his head. "Ow. Damn that hurt." Alice came over and bent down next to him, placing her hand on his head.

"I'm surprised you didn't go through the floor. You guys hit hard enough," Emmett said.

"Shut up," Jasper snapped. He stood up. "So this is Rontu?"

"Yep. He's especially fond of me. I guess he likes you too Jasper," Alicia said.

"I would guess so."

"So, Tiffany," Alice said, causing everyone to focus on her. "Got your play list ready for the dances?" She picked up the sketch pad and pencil again.

"Yes actually. When I dance with Seth, I want _Our Song _by _Taylor Swift. _Then when I dance with Edward I want _Far Away _by _Nickelback. _Then Carlisle with _Remember Me _by _Carrie Underwood. _Then _Stand in the Rain _by _Superchick _for Emmett. _A Little Too Not Over You _by _David Archuletta _for Jacob. Then for Jasper a very pretty song called _Beauty From Pain _by _Superchick. _Then I'll dance to _Perfect Day _by _Superchick _with Alice. And finally, I'll dance with my sister to _So Beautiful _by _Superchick," _I announced.

Alice turned around to the computer that was sitting by Carlisle's desk. She pulled up YouTube and started typing in the first song. "I want to hear these."

She typed in _Our Song _by _Taylor Swift. _A lot of results came up but she clicked the first one. It started to play.

Alicia and I looked at each other and smiled. We began to sing together. "I was ridin' shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car. He had a one hand feel on the steering wheel, the other on my... heart." Our voices blended perfectly.

After that we listened to all the songs in order.

"Good choices. Well we have a lot of planning to do," Alice said. "So anyone's who's not helping, get out."

Maria and Emmett walked out the door and down the stairs. Jasper lingered.

"You're going to help?" Alice asked.

"I don't think I could be of much help but if I can you know I'm always here," Jasper said.

She laughed. "You're always a big help in this kind of stuff, Jasper. You helped me with Bella's wedding, remember?"

"How?"

"You stood there and looked the way you do. Why do you think it was so beautiful?"

Jasper smiled. "You think too highly of me."

Alice rolled her eyes. "No I don't. Tiffany, what colors do you want for your wedding?"

"Black, blue, and white."

"Bride's maids outfits?" Alice looked at Alicia. Alicia lifted her pad and put the pencil to it.

"They are solid black and they go down to the knees. It's strapless. There a thick ribbon at the top of blue and one at the bottom as well."

"Got it?"

Alicia nodded. "Yep." She turned the book around. Again, there was the exact thing I imagined.

"Well done," Jasper said.

"Wow," Jackson said.

Alicia smiled. "Thanks."

"Um, Alice," I said.

She turned to me. "Yes?"

"If there is enough time, can you make a dress for Renesmee too?"

"Of course!"

"Cool."

"Go ahead and describe it."

Alicia ripped the picture off and placed it with the other drawing. She put her pencil to the paper and looked up at me.

"Okay. Since she's a kid it won't be strapless. The sleeves are really short. They are a little thicker than spaghetti straps. You know what I'm talking about, right?" I said.

Alicia nodded. "Yeah. Go on."

"The main part of the dress is white. It's sort of like a smaller version of mine but instead of the blue, it has black and instead of strapless it has the straps I mentioned a minute ago. Take off the see through type material and make the belt around the waist black."

Alicia's pencil scribbled very fast. She hit the pencil in a dot. She smiled and turned it around. It was colored too. Now that I looked back they were all colored. I looked on the desk beside her and there were some colored pencils. When did they get there? Oh God. Blonde moment.

"What's wrong?" Jasper and Alicia said. They looked at each other and continued speaking together. "Oh God. Hey, quit it. Ugh. We really got to stop this."

We all laughed. Rontu got up off the floor and jumped up on Alicia's lap. I felt something on my shoulder and looked over. Willow.

"So now what?" I asked.

"Hmm. Jackson, Alicia, and Tiffany," Alice said. "Get out. Jasper come here."

Jasper looked as confused as I felt. I looked around and saw that everyone was confused.

"I'm confused," I said.

"No kidding," Alicia and Jasper said.

"Get out," Alice said. She stood up and pushed me, Jackson, and my sister out the door. She closed the door and I heard Jasper chuckling.

"Like a door could stop anyone in this house?" I said.

Alice and Jasper laughed.

"Good point. Oh well. Go away. I need concentration," Alice said.

"Why is Jasper in there then?"

"Let it drop, Tiffany," Alicia said. "It isn't worth it."

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked over and Edward was standing there.

He cleared his throat and said, "I believe there is an 'I told you so' in order here."

"Shut up, Edward," I heard Alice call. I heard Jasper laugh.

"Ugh," I said.

"Don't worry about it. Alice knows what she's doing," Edward said.

"Yeah, Tiff," Alicia said. "Calm down."

"But-but-" I stuttered.

"Hey. Take your buts and go downstairs."

I obeyed my sister. They all followed me.

Jackson had gone home. Alicia seems a lot happier now that she has found Jackson. I'm happy for her.

Alice is planning my wedding and it's turning out fabulous. Every once in a while she would call me up to where her and Jasper were working to look at fabric, beads, or candles for the decor and dress. She had me pick out flowers. For my main flower I picked roses. Black, blue, and white roses.

It has been two week since Alicia drew the dresses. Alice is almost done. Right now, Alice, Alicia, Jasper, and Jackson are upstairs. Alice is having Alicia draw the wedding scene. Seth and I are not allowed to see it. That is making me mad.


	5. Book 5: Jasper

**Book 5: Jasper**

I stood over Alice and listened to her describe the scene in her head to Alicia. Alicia was unbelievably talented at drawing.

"It will be outback. Sort of cloudy, sort of sunny. White chairs with a blue fabric overtop on each side of the aisle. There will be a white arch sitting under a weeping Willow tree. Tiffany wanted it under the Willow tree on account of Willow, her cat. It will be decorated with her flowers and mesh fabric. The flowers are weaved all in the arch. The mesh fabric is weaved into an intricate bow on tip of the arch and the ends of the bow are hanging down the sides. Oh, I forgot something on the chairs. Depending on the side they change. There will be a black bow on each chair. The bows will be placed on the side of the chair farthest from the aisle and point towards it. The aisle is complete grass but the sides are framed in blue, black, and white rose petals," Alice said.

My eyebrows went up in surprise at Alice's detail. Alicia looked up. She seemed to have noticed my mood change. She smiled and then looked back to her drawing.

"Are you getting this?" Alice said.

"Oh, she's getting it," Jackson said, astonished.

I looked up at him and he had a similar expression to mine. He must be surprised at Alicia's drawing. It was making me want to see it even more.

Alicia continued drawing as she spoke. "What are you so anxious about, Jasper?"

I jumped at being caught. "Uh, nothing."

She laughed. "Sure."

_I know too, muh-ha-ha, _I heard someone in my head.

I jumped. "What the hell? Tiffany, damn it! Stop that!" I yelled out loud.

I noticed everyone in the room staring at me with confusion and worry for my sanity.

"Uh... Skip it." I placed my hand on my head, covering my eyes. How embarrassing.

I heard Edward laugh hard from down stairs. It was silent as Edward explained. I then heard Emmett's booming laugh intertwined with Tiffany's bell-like laugh.

I moved my hand and scowled at the corner of the room, making a sound of aggravation. That's irritating.

Alice's laugh broke through my mood and I was immediately happy. Her laugh has always done that to me. A smile spread across my face and I looked at Alice. She smiled at me.

"Ohmygod," Alicia said.

I looked up, confused. "What?"

"Jasper. Your mood is changing like a pregnant woman's today." She laughed. "Pick an emotion."

I smiled again. "Sorry. I know how you feel.

She smiled peacefully and looked back to her drawing. Her pencil moved at inhuman speed. Her peaceful smile grew bigger into one of excitement. She looked up and turned the page around.

My eyes, along with everyone else's, widened. It looked like a storybook picture, the perfect wedding scene.

"Wow," Alice said, excited.

I became excited too. Alice and I have always seemed to share a mood. She could be excited about shoes and, if I was around her, I would be too. Just because of her. I don't know why.

"Like it?" Alicia asked.

"Love it!" Alice said. She jumped over the desk and hugged Alicia. Alicia squealed and then hugged her back as they laughed together.

"Thank you so much!" Alice said.

Alicia coughed. "No problem. Now, can I breathe?"

Alice laughed. "Sorry."

Tiffany busted in the door. "Okay, Alice. I want my sissy. My sissy. My picture. Rawr."

Everyone laughed but me.

Tiffany turned to me. "Do you even know what rawr means?" Tiffany asked.

I shook my head.

"It means I love you in dinosaur," Edward called from downstairs.

"How do you know this?" I called back.

"I've been spending too much time with Tiffany."

Everyone laughed.

"Hey, is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Jacob asked from behind Tiffany.

"Well, I was around her for a long time and I turned out fine," a female voice said. A blonde blur flew through the window and I crouched defensively. I was in front of Alice in an instant.

The woman stood at Alicia's side.

"O. M. G. April!" Tiffany yelled.

"April!" Alicia yelled. They both hugged her. I straightened up.

"Hi guys!" April said. She looked over to me. "You."

"Me?" I asked, incredulous at the disrespect this vampire showed to me in my home.

"Yes. You."

"Jasper," Alicia told April.

"Yes that one," April said, her eyes never leaving my face.

"What?" I said.

"Hold still."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

I growled and my eyebrows pulled down. I felt a wave of calm try to get to me. It was like someone putting a blanket over me. It did nothing as usual. But I looked over to Alicia. She was looking at me with an expression I couldn't understand. Her mood was flickering.

I sighed and looked back to April. "Fine."

She smiled at me, an evil smile.

I then wished I hadn't listened to her.

Something sent me flying backwards through the glass wall of Carlisle's office. I went flying down two stories. In mid air, I had steadied myself so I landed on the balls of my feet.

April jumped down and stood in front of me. I stared at her for a long moment. I tensed myself for whatever was thrown at me.

I looked behind April and saw a scene that surprised me. Tiffany was holding back Alice. Jackson held Alicia in place. Alice thrashed against Tiffany, Alicia only slightly struggled with Jackson's hold. Both Alice and Alicia were hissing furiously. Edward and Bella-who was holding Renesmee-came out. Emmett followed, along with Carlisle and Esme. Jacob and Seth came out in wolf form. Rosalie was gone.

My eyes flashed back to April, who was still smiling.

I heard Alice scream. The scream reminded me of the metallic screeching you would hear when you ripped a vampire apart. I looked back to make sure she _hadn't _ripped anyone apart. Everyone was still intact but I couldn't look at April again. My eyes were locked on Alice.

Her face was twisted in rage. It was coming off her in visible-only to me-red rays. I had seen this once coming from Bella when the Volturi had come to kill Renesmee. It had happened when Edward had been crossing the field to Aro.

Alicia pushed against Jackson with all her might. She kicked his shin. Jackson let go and Alicia flew over Seth and Jacob. She landed as the now-familiar wolf.

April turned around to see what had happened. Her eyes widened as she took in the werewolves for the first time. She gasped and was frightened.

Alicia was growling and baring her dagger-like teeth.

I looked back to Alice and she was kicking at Tiffany with every ounce of strength she had in her tiny body. Snarls that could not belong to a vampire were erupting from her. They sounded similar to what was coming from the three wolves standing in front.

"Tiffany, let go of her! She's about to change!" I shouted.

Tiffany's head had snapped up the minute I had called her name. Her eyes widened, she released Alice, and flew backwards.

Alice exploded where she was standing. The thud and shaking of the ground made everyone jump. Alice revealed her fangs and lurked forward.

April backed away a few steps from them. A few closer to me. She was afraid but had a smile on her face.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, April," I said with an evil smile similar to hers.

She didn't turn around. "Why not?"

I stood up and backed away. "Because." I paused. "I can be very scary."

I let the heat quiver up my spine as I changed. Releasing this felt very good. I realized I had been holding in a lot of anger.

April heard me hit the ground and her head turned to look at me. She took in the large, black wolf that was myself. I was the biggest wolf there.

She looked at me with a horrified expression. "Oh. My. God."

I growled a soft, low growl in my chest. And then, when I couldn't contain it anymore, I let it rip up my throat.

_Jasper, are you hurt? _Alice snarled. The intensity of the question I recognized quickly. It was hatred. It wasn't directed at me though she spoke to me in that tone. She couldn't control it.

_No, _I thought to her quickly. _I'm fine._

_Are you sure?_

_Absolutely, _I replied.

Tiffany jumped and stood between Alicia's nose and April.

"Stop!" she shouted. "April, why did you do that to Jasper?"

"Because, he's the one who changed you. And as much as I like to have you in this world, I wish you didn't have to be a part of it. You and Alicia," April said.

"It doesn't matter! What's done is done! And now, we are glad he did it!"

"You are?"

"Of course! Now we have this wonderful family. We didn't have that back then."

The wolves-including me-had brought their growling to just heavy breathing.

"Just stop. I'm glad you're here but you can't attack my family," Tiffany said.

April sighed. "Alright." She looked at my family. "I'm sorry."

She turned to me. "I apologize for using my gift on you, Jasper."

I snorted. _Sometimes apologies don't work you bi-_

"Jasper!" Edward said, cutting my thought off. I looked at him.

I shot a quick growl and bared my teeth at Edward. _Shut up!_

He rolled his eyes. I continued to growl and took a step forward. I pounded my foot and puffed out my chest in dominance.

Edward crouched. Bella put her hand on his shoulder. He relaxed at her touch.

"I wasn't being defensive against Jasper, just so you know. I crouched because of that." Edward stabbed a finger at the forest line. I looked at where he pointed, as did everyone else.

Leah came walking out in wolf form. I bared my teeth at her.

_Calm yourselves, _Leah thought.

_Why should we? You have no business here, _I thought back.

_Oh don't I? My brother is here, in case you forgot._

_No one has forgotten. Especially not Alice, Alicia, and Tiffany. _I had calmed down enough to start teasing her about something she had no idea was coming.

_What do you mean? _she thought to me suspiciously.

_Exactly what I said. We haven't forgotten. Oh yeah you might want to buy a dress._

_Why?_

_Seth is getting married to Tiffany._

It was totally silent for a moment.

Then Leah lunged at me. I went on my hind legs and and puffed out my chest. Her head rammed into my chest and she fell backwards. She landed on her side. I fell back on all fours. It hadn't hurt a bit.

_I don't need this right now, Leah, _I thought.

Her blind fury kept her from being able to think She lunged at me again. I used my tactics I used for newborn vampires on her. She was relying on her instincts and I could fight that.

I dodged her easily. Alicia, Alice, Jacob, and Seth were circling us. I decided to phase back as Leah lay on the ground, momentarily stunned with pain. I stood straight up in my normal form. Not a single scratch. Alice's wolf let out a sigh of relief.

I still fought her well, maybe a little better, in this form. She tried to get her jaws around me. It didn't work.

She lunged at me and my hand found her neck. I shoved against it, cutting off her growl and throwing her against the ground. I appeared at her side and threw my fist down onto the sensitive part on her muzzle. She whimpered and phased back involuntarily.

I held her to the ground by the neck. She was able to breathe but she knew if she moved a single inch, I would rip her head off, regardless of anyone or treaty. I moved my face close to hers so I couldn't see her naked body. That would have been indecent of me.

She slowed her breath, then spoke. "I'm sorry. I'll go home. Just let go."

I narrowed my eyes. "You had better. You attack me or any of my family members one more time, and I'll kill you."

She shook her head fast. "I won't. Let go."

I growled in my chest but let her go. I stood up and looked the other way. I heard her changed and run into the forest. Why she wouldn't go home was beyond me.

"What was that about?" April said. Her voice shook. It wasn't harsh. She was afraid to get one of us mad now.

"We have been having problems with Leah for a while. She is the cause of what Alicia and I are," I said.

"And the other three?"

"Jacob and Seth were born with it. Alice, however, was bitten by one of Leah's 'friends.'"

April nodded as she took this in. "I apologize again for the way I acted," she said after a moment.

"It is alright. I accept your apology." My voice had no emotion.

I walked over to where Alice stood in wolf form, more relaxed. I patted the side of her face and her eyes closed. She made a noise in her chest, the equivalent to a cat's contented purr. I smiled and kissed her muzzle.

I looked back to the rest of the crowd. Jacob and Seth had changed back. Tiffany and Seth were hugging. Jacob was holding Renesmee. Renesmee now looked about the age of eight or nine. She was catching up to Jacob fast. Everyone was with their partners. Emmett was gone though, looking for Rosalie I assumed. April just stood there, staring off into space, facing the forest.

I hadn't been paying much attention to her, so when Alice's arms wrapped around my waist, I jumped. She laughed and pushed herself closed to me. I wrapped my arms around her.

"Jasper," she said.

"Yes?" I said.

"Come here."

She pushed herself away from me and dragged me by the arm up to our room. I walked in ahead of her and sat on our bed. She closed the door and came running towards me. She tackled me on the bed and kissed me. I laughed against her lips.

"Okay, I'll bite. What do you want?" I asked. I kissed her again.

"Just you," she replied. She kissed me again but this time did not stop. We laid on the bed kissing for who knows how long.

Alice froze, as a vision overtook her. I helped Alice sit up on the side of the bed.

I put my hands on the sides of her face and pulled her face an inch away from mine. "What is it, love?"

Her eyes were wide as she spoke. "The Volturi."

I growled and closed my eyes.

"I don't know what they are after."

"Let's go." I released her face but kept a hold on her hand. I pulled her outside. Everyone was nervous. Alicia, Seth, and Jacob were in wolf form. They had all caught the scent.

I turned to Alice. "Do you have control of yourself? Can you change?"

She nodded. "Yes. I can do this. I can fight if necessary."

My eyes tightened. I didn't like the thought of her fighting.

Alice noticed the change in my eyes and pulled my face down to hers. She kissed me passionately. I didn't like this kiss though. It was full of fear.

"Don't worry," she said.

"Don't be scared." I saw the denial on her lips. "Because I know you are. I don't need my gift to know that. It was the way you kissed me Alice."

"Alright fine. I'm scared." She paused a moment. "Jasper, if anything happens, you know I-"

"Don't," I said. "Don't tell me goodbye. No one is dying."

She looked up at me with sad eyes. "I love you."

"I know. I love you, too, Alice."

"I know."

I smiled at her and she smiled back.

She became serious. "Alright. I'm ready."

I nodded. "I will be at your side."

We changed quickly and walked up to the front, with the other wolves. Many black cloaks walked out of the forest. I made sure I was in front of everyone. I crouched and growled.

"Be calm," Aro said.

I shook my large head.

Aro's eyes narrowed but his eyes focused on someone else. "You. You have failed us."

It surprised me who spoke.

"I do not wish to do your deeds anymore," Jackson said. "I truly love Alicia. I will not harm her."

I turned my head to face them. Jackson was crouched.

"You cannot simply just relieve yourself. You have to follow through," Caius said.

"Well I'm not going to," Jackson said.

Caius smiled. His smile made my fur stand straight up. "We'll see about that."

Caius appeared in front of Jackson in an instant, holding him by the neck. Alicia growled and lunged. She tackled Caius, her jaws about to lock around his head.

_Alicia! _Jacob screamed the thought. _Stop!_

Alicia stopped. She slinked over to stand in front of Jackson. She growled and the sound frightened even me. Part werewolf or not, she is still a vampire, and our kind does not allow one to attack their mate.

I hurried and phased back. I ran over to Alice. "Hmph. You breed mutants," Felix said.

"What?" I said acidly.

"Just what I said. The half human half vampire child, the shape shifters, and now you, a vampire that can change into a wolf the size of a nine foot tall man."

I growled.

Alicia and Alice phased back as well.

"Oh, sorry. There are three mutts here," Felix said tauntingly.

"We are not mutts," I said. "This wasn't our choice."

"As far as I'm concerned it is."

I went to charge at him. Alice held onto my shirt. I looked back at her and she shook her head, her short hair bouncing around her face.

I nodded and muttered, "Fine." She released my shirt and I turned back to the Volturi.

"Haven't you bothered us enough?" Edward said.

"We came for him. He has gone back on his word," Aro said, pointing a finger at Jackson.

"What do you want with him?" Alicia asked.

"We have come to see if he has gone through with his plan," Caius stated. He turned to Jackson. "And if you refuse, you will be eliminated."

Alicia growled, but didn't move.

"Caius, my dear friend, now you know that's not true," Aro said. He smiled at Jackson. "We will not harm anyone. But you might."

"What?" Jackson asked.

"Sarah."

A woman came forward, wearing the same black as everyone else. She had the brightest red eyes I had ever seen. This put me on edge.

She smiled at Jackson. I heard him cry out in pain. My head, along with Alicia's, snapped to look at him. His knees were beginning to bend and he was grimacing in pain.

Alicia ran over to Jackson with a worried face.

I heard a woman and Aro laugh. I did not turn my head to see if it was the woman with bright eyes.

Jackson had fallen to his knees and Alicia knelt beside him.

"Jackson, what's the matter?" Alicia asked as her hands fluttered helplessly. Her voice sounded whiny. Her emotion, she felt helpless and weak, put out with herself.

"Alicia, get away from me. Something's ha-" Jackson cut off with a short, quick intake of breath.

Alice's tiny arms wrapped around me tight. I pulled her close to me.

Jackson's eye flashed brilliant red. His wide eyes became normal size. He lowered his face and smiled. I didn't like it.

His hands locked around Alicia's arms. He pulled her up with himself. He threw her across the field in a straight line.

I gasped as I saw where she was headed. I moved Alice out of the way just as Alicia smacked into me, causing us both to fly back and hit a tree. My back hit the tree and Alicia's weight added to the force. I groaned in pain.

"Alicia, are you alright?" I asked.

She nodded in response. I turned her around to look at her face. Her eyes were like a deer in the headlights of a car. I shook her. She shook her head fast and tight.

"Sorry," she said. "What happened?"

We both looked at Jackson.

I took in a breath and quickly let it out. It came out as a growl. Jackson had Alice by the neck. I hissed.

I released Alicia and ran to help Alice. When I got there, I froze in my tracks.

He had knotted his hand in Alice's hair and pulled her head to her shoulder, exposing her neck. He had her choker in one hand. His teeth were mere inches from her neck.

"Move another step, and her head comes off," Jackson said.

Everyone froze.

"Good." Jackson smiled. "Now, Jane!"

Jane reached into her cloak and pulled out a small, round, black shape. She threw it. Immediately after it hit the ground, smoke was everywhere. I couldn't see a thing.

Finally when the smoke cleared, I could see. What I saw made me wish I couldn't.

The Volturi was gone. Everyone in the family was still there. Except Alice. Jackson had taken her. I could feel that my eyes were wide. Everyone was staring at me, waiting.

"Alice," I whispered. Everything went black.

My eyes opened. I heard a deafening scream and realized it was mine. There was a sharp pain in my chest. It was emotional pain, but it was so bad it had become physical.

I also felt a pair of hands on me. My eyes focused on Alicia. She had tears streaming down her face and she was worried.

I was breathing hard, but I managed to get my voice to work. "Alicia. Alice is gone, isn't she?"

She brushed her hand along my cheek. It dawned on me that I was crying. "Yes." Her voice broke on the word and a new tear ran down her face. Her eyes closed.

The pain in my chest spiked for a short moment. I held my breath to keep from screaming again. When the pain settled, I let my breath out. It had come out as a grunt rather than a sigh.

"Jasper," Alicia said. "Calm down. Please. Putting yourself through pain won't help."

"I know," I replied breathlessly. "Anytime she's in danger and away from me it hurts. When she went with Bella to Italy, it hurt. She was going to the Volturi that day. This time, she has been taken by them. It's a lot worse now than it was then."

"Don't worry. We're going to go get her."

It took me a minute to register that. "You're going to Italy? With who?"

"Carlisle, Edward, Bella, Emmett, Tiffany, and the wolves are going. You and I are to stay here. April left..." She trailed off because of my expression and mood.

I was furious.

"I'm not staying here. Alice is in Italy with the Volturi, n danger, and you expect me to stay here and do nothing! That's not going to happen!"

"Jasper-"

"No Alicia! I can't." My voice was filled with pain on the last word.

She looked at me for a moment then stood up. I realized she had been knelt beside me. I was in mine and Alice's bed. She walked to the door and called for Edward.

A few moments later, Edward came into the room. I stared at him with narrowed eyes. I didn't want to talk to him. He was probably here to talk me out of going.

"I don't care if you don't want to talk to me. And yes, I am going to try to talk you out of going," Edward said.

"Stop it. I'm going whether or not you want me to. You can't stop me. As soon as you leave, I'll just go on my own," I hissed.

"I thought that would be your answer. That's why I spoke to the wolves."

My eyes widened in surprise. He hired the wolves against me?

"You would tell the wolves to harm your own family, just to keep them somewhere? I thought you were better than that."

"It would be best if you stay behind."

"Well you're wrong."

"No. I'm not. I know what to do."

"No, you don't! You don't know a thing about this! You have never been through this before!"

"Jasper." He looked at me like I was a complete idiot. "I thought Bella was dead when I went to the Volturi. I know what they are capable of."

"That's completely different scenario! They didn't have Bella, ready to kill her!" I could feel the wetness rolling down my face. "You don't know what it's like to feel as though you have a chance to save the one you love and you're not acting on it because of someone else standing in your way!"

"Calm down, Jasper," Edward said.

"Calm down? That's all you have to say? Telling me to calm down is supposed to make me feel so much better. If I calm down it will fix everything!" My voice was thick with sarcasm. Abruptly, the sarcasm faded. "I can't just sit here and do nothing while Alice is with the Volturi. I just can't." Why couldn't he understand?

"I do understand, Jasper," he said.

"No, you don't! If you did, you would let me go!" I thought about it for a moment. "Do the others even know?"

He sat there, motionless, silent.

"They don't, do they?" I waited for him to answer. When he didn't, I stood up to go tell the others.

I went to walk out, but Edward put his hand on my shoulder to stop me. I turned on him-the tears were rolling without an end in sight-and pushed him towards the wall. He hit the wall and it cracked.

I walked out of the room and down the stairs. Everyone was in the room.

"Do you know what Edward has told me?" I ignored the shocked faces. They had never seen me cry. I don't even remember the last time I cried.

"No. What is it, Jasper?" Carlisle asked.

"He told me I was supposed to just stay here and do nothing, while the rest of you went to save Alice! Then, if I tried to follow, he hired the wolf pack against me!" I felt like a child tattling on their older sibling but I didn't care. I would do anything to go.

"Edward? Is this true?" Carlisle's gaze focused behind me, where Edward stood.

"Yes," Edward said.

"Edward!" Bella said.

"It's better if he stays-"

"No it's not!" I cut Edward off.

He continued as though I hadn't spoken. "-because he will go there and start a fight. He could get himself killed."

"You don't trust me enough to handle myself?" I asked.

"No, I don't," Edward replied.

I stared at him with my eyebrows up.

"Edward! Jasper can come. He would be useful, not a liability. Besides, it's his wife they have," Bella said.

I settled my expression back-eyebrows pulled down, mouth in a tight line, eyes blazing. "Thank you Bella. And Edward, I can't believe you."

"You can't come," Edward stated.

I was about to yell at him when Carlisle spoke, stopping me.

"Edward, Jasper will come. We will all go. We'll leave Renesmee with Jacob. We all need to be there. Bella has a point. Alice is his wife. Besides, the more time we waist arguing, the more time we give the Volturi time to do something."

"I'll tell the pack. I'll have Jacob come get Renesmee," I said.

"Jasper, why don't you let me," Alicia said cautiously, afraid I was going to yell at her I assumed.

"No, please," I said calmly. "I need something to do."

She nodded.

I ran out the door and dove over the rail by the top step. I hit the ground in wolf form. I found their scent immediately. I ran into the forest-not too deep-and found Seth and Jacob.

I stopped and put my ears up to show the urgency. They looked at me.

_Jacob, Seth, _I thought to them.

_Yeah? _they both thought.

_Tell the pack that we are _all _going to Italy. And Jacob, we need you to watch Renesmee while we are gone._

They nodded and shot off in the direction they were needed.

I laid down where I was despite the hurry I was in. I started to whimper. The emotional pain had decided to make itself known again. My chest ached. I suddenly stoop up and howled an earsplitting howl. Anyone could tell of my agony. When I stopped I howled again. I realized this was a wolf's way of screaming.

I howled again and again.


	6. Book 6: Alice

**Book 6: Alice**

"What are you going to do to me?"

"Silence, that does not concern you," Caius stated.

"Yes it does! It's me I'm worried about! So yes, it does con-" I was cut off by an immense pain. I realized it was Jane. I screamed. That made Jane smile.

"Enough. Save that for when her husband gets here," Jackson said.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"Just what I said, little one." Jackson walked over to and grabbed my chin, causing me to look at him. "The Volturi want your husband dead because of his involvement in the Southern Newborn Wars. So when he gets here to rescue you, we will have him-and whoever is with him-tied up. And then have him surrender his life to save yours. Oh, just so you know, you will be in a lot of pain. It might take your hubby some convincing first." He smiled and released my face.

"N! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" I was terrified now. Not for me but for Jasper. If given the chance, he would give his life for mine.

"Sure we can."

"No, please, I'm begging you. Leave him alone. Kill me, just leave him be." I began to cry.

"Well this is very entertaining."

I ran forward to attack him but was stopped by the chains around my wrists and ankles. I growled. "BASTARD!"

Jackson laughed.

"What happened to you anyway?" I said, still crying. "You loved Alicia, I could see that. But then you turn into this monster? What the hell?"

Jackson's smile faded. His eyebrows creased.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the woman with insanely bright red eyes from before have a panicked look. She cleared her expression and walked over to Jackson. She kissed him with passion that seemed a little too staged. He kissed back.

When Jackson broke away and turned back to me, any confusion I saw in his face before was gone.

I looked to the woman, Sarah. "It was you. You have some kind of control over his brain. I can't believe-" I was cut off by a smack across the face. It stung my face and made my eyes water a bit more. Another tear rolled down my face.

"Aw, did I hit too hard?" Sarah asked tauntingly.

"That's not why I'm crying," I said.

"Oh really? Then enlighten us and tell me why your crying."

"I'm crying because I'm afraid. Not afraid of you or afraid for my life. I don't matter and my life doesn't matter. It is nothing compared to Jasper's life. His matters the most in the world and it might be lost today. That's why I'm crying you bitch." I turned my head and a few more tears fell.

"Hmm. Well, maybe we should tell him before he dies that he matters so much to you."

"He already knows that. I can never tell him how much I care but he has an idea of how much. You know the vampire wars were over 100 years ago. Jasper wasn't part of the bigger part either. He was part of the quieter wars. And he left them. His coven didn't die he left it. He didn't want to be a part of them anymore. And you know what? He hasn't done anything wrong since then. So you should just leave him alone. Leave our whole family alone."

"Do not try to change our minds. Our plans are set in stone."

"Why were you after Alicia?" I directed the question at the three main Volturi members.

"What?" Caius asked.

"When you came, Jackson said he would not harm Alicia. Why did you want to cause Alicia harm?"

"We didn't. Not physical harm. He was supposed to either kill Jasper or bring him to us. Jackson figured that killing Jasper would harm Alicia emotionally," Aro said calmly.

I growled at the thought of Jackson killing my Jasper. I wanted to kill him myself for thinking about it. But I remembered that he didn't want to, that he didn't take me on his own free will.

I decided to ignore anyone in the room and use my time to think of a way to save Jasper. I became frightened again, thinking about if I failed to save him. Pictures of Jasper being ripped apart and burned flashed through my mind. I was crying silently now.

A lot of time passed but I couldn't tell how much time. I knew it hadn't been more than a few hours. Jackson came over wrapped a gag around my mouth. I tried to bite through it but it wouldn't budge. I had no idea what this was. Jackson walked away and left the room. The rest of the people in the room left as well. I was left completely alone.

They were setting up the trap which meant that Jasper was close. I panicked. I hadn't thought of a single way to save him other than to warn him by telling him. Now I couldn't speak.

I mentally cursed at myself. Then I leaned against the stone wall and pressed my face to it. I cried again. I was going to loose my Jasper and who knows what other family member.

I heard very light footsteps. I recognized one of the gaits immediately. Jasper was in the building and running for where my scent was strongest. He was running into the Volturi's trap.

I wanted to scream. But that would lead Jasper to me faster so I held it in. No. This couldn't be happening. I wouldn't let him die. He was too good a life to waist.

I pulled hard on my chains. They wouldn't break, just like the gag they put in my mouth. I leaned against the wall again. I looked down and noticed my wrists were bleeding.

The jagged metal had dug into me and caused my werewolf-vampire blood to flow out freely. My arms were streaked in it. It had dripped on my shirt and I smelled it on my face as well. I was covered in it from jerking around in my chains. There was a bit of a puddle at my feet as well. My ankles were bleeding.

Jasper was not going to like that at all. It would make him mad and insane with fury. That was not good. It felt like my entire world was falling apart.

And on top of that, I was starting to feel a little dizzy from all the blood.

I listened for the footsteps again. They were much louder than before. They seemed to be coming from just down the hall, outside the door.

_No! Go back! Please! It's a trap! STOP! _I thought.

The steps faltered a bit then stopped.

I heard Edward's voice as he explained something. He had heard me! Thank God!

My joy quickly turned to panic when I heard Jasper's reply.

"I don't care. I will gladly walk into it to save my wife."

My eyes widened and I began breathing fast. And to my surprise, very loud.

"Listen," Jasper said from outside the door.

I tried to quiet myself. I had to, to save Jasper.


	7. Book 7: Tiffany

**Book 7: Tiffany**

"I don't care. I will gladly walk into it to save my wife," Jasper said.

"No, Jasper. That's foolish. You will get yourself killed," Carlisle said.

"See, I told you he should have stayed home," Edward said.

"Stop fighting!" I yelled.

"Listen," Jasper quieted.

Everyone was silent. I heard someone breathing fast and loud. It was Alice. She seemed to be trying to quiet herself down now.

"Jasper you can't go in there," I said.

"Tiffany, my wife is right there. I'm going," he said. He turned to walk through the door but Alicia caught him by the wrist and turned him to face her.

She got up in his face. "You're not going through that door."

Jasper growled but didn't move. Alicia released his shirt. Jasper stared at her for a moment and then shot through the door.

"NO!" my sister and I yelled.

I looked in the door and couldn't believe my eyes.

Alice was covered in blood. From spots of it on her face to a puddle at her feet. The smell hit me and I became very dizzy. I didn't want to bit her, it was just a very strong scent.

"Alice," Jasper whispered. He walked over to her.

I saw no sign of the Volturi but I knew they were aroung here. They had to be.

Alice was crying. She was chained to the wall by her wrists and ankles. She also had a gag in her mouth.

Jasper removed the gag and placed his hand on her face.

"Jasper, it's a trap! Leave! Go now!" Alice warned.

"I'll be fine. Let me get you unchained," he said.

"No! Stop! Leave!"

I felt my hands being brought behind my back. I tried to break free but failed. The Cullens were all struggling now. We were being captured.

My attacker pushed me against the wall and chained me to it like Alice. I looked around and found that everyone was being chained up. I thrashed against my shackles. It wasn't doing any good so I stopped.

Jasper was chained to the floor in front of Alice. The rest of the Volturi walked into the room. Aro, Caius, and Marcus walked in and stood by Alice. Jasper glared up at them.

"You. You have broken the law," Aro said.

"I have done no such thing," Jasper said.

"You were a part of the Southern Newborn Wars."

"The quieter ones that you all ignored!"

Caius stepped forward and smacked Jasper across the face. Alice squeaked and a tear ran down her face. The Cullens pulled on their chains a bit.

"It does not matter. We have decided. We have your wife. If you want her to live, you will give yourself up," Aro stated.

"Jasper, don't," Alice ordered.

"I-" Jasper began.

"Jasper," Alice cut him off. "If you let them kill you, I'll follow you. I'll get myself killed and follow you. I'm not living without you."

Jasper considered this. He seemed to believe it. "I will not."

Caius smiled. "We were prepared for you to say that."

"Jane," Aro said.

"As you wish, master," Jane said.

Alice screamed. The sound was unnerving. Her body convulsed as it withstood the pain. Abruptly, it stopped her body went limp. The only thing keeping her from laying on the floor was the chains.

"Why did you stop?" Aro asked.

"It's Bella, her shield," Caius said acidly. "You. Stop that now." He walked over and hit Bella across the face. Edward lunged for him but didn't get anywhere.

Alice screamed again. I looked at Jasper. His eyes were full of pain. He wasn't being affected by Jane's power, but it hurt him to see Alice that way.

"Stop!" I yelled. "Take me! Trade me spots! Take me instead of Alice." I yelled.

Caius laughed. "We have no use for you. Besides, look. He's breaking."

Jasper was crying. His hair hid his face but I could tell he was crying. I saw water drip from his face from behind his hair.

"Jasper. It will be okay. Calm down," Alicia said.

"How?" Jasper yelled. His head snapped up and faced Alicia. "Tell me exactly how this is going to be okay? My wife is covered in blood, I'm probably going to die, and they may harm you, my family. HOW CAN THAT POSSIBLY TURN OUT OKAY?"

"Because," I said.

"We can help," my sister and I said together.

At the same time, my sister and I showed them our hands and walked away from our chains. The Volturi's faces were very surprised.

"How did you-" Caius began.

"Not important. Let the rest of our family go," Alicia said.

"What are you going to do. You're just two people. What can you do against all of us?"

"This."

We stood together and put our hands up. We touched and let out a battle cry. The light flashed and when I could see, all of the Volturi was on it's knees. I looked around all chains were broken. Hmm. Useful.

The Volturi stood up. Caius went to attack but Aro stopped him.

"That was a truly amazing gift. What was that?" Aro asked.

"We think it happens when same sex twins are changed by the same person," Carlisle answered.

"Fascinating."

"Aro, can't we kill them now? They attacked us," Caius said.

"I think we can come to an understanding instead," Aro reasoned. He turned to us. "May we reach a compromise?"

"Who exactly are you talking to? All of us? Or a single person or what?" I said.

"I am talking to the twins."

"Oh." I turned to my sister. She nodded.

"We can. But we will stay over here. And you will allow Alice and Jasper to return over to us," Alicia said.

"Of course." Aro smiled.

Alice had gone unconscious. Jasper picked her up and carried her over to stand behind my sister and I. Alicia and I focused on Aro.

"What is it that you wish to compromise?" Alicia asked.

"I am intrigued by your gift. If you promise to help us when needed, I will allow Jasper's mistake to be forgotten and not harm your family ever again. Unless the law is broken," Aro said.

_What do you think? _I thought to Alicia.

_I think I have one thing to fix. I'll state it and then you tell me if you're okay with it._

_Okay._

"We will agree to help you when you are needed, as long as it's an emergency." Alicia looked at me. I nodded. "Agreed?"

Aro turned to Caius and Marcus. Obviously Caius didn't approve but Aro eventually convince him. Marcus really didn't care.

"We are agreed," Aro concluded.

"Great," Alicia and I said.

"Now, if you don't mind, we will be on our way," Carlisle said.

"Of course. I am sorry for the trouble we have put you and your family though, Carlisle. I hope we are forgiven," Aro said.

"Of course. I hope to hear from you later, on a more peaceful note."

"You will."

Carlisle nodded then turned to us. "Let's go."

"Gladly," I said.

The family walked the long way back out of the castle and out of Volterra. We stopped to take account of everything in the forest just outside the city's walls. It was near a small river.

Jasper had laid Alice on the forest floor and was sitting beside her. A rear rolled down his cheek as he gazed at her.

Alicia walked over and knelt beside him. She placed her hand on his shoulder. "She'll be fine. She just needs rest." When Jasper just nodded, she continued. "But we might need to clean her up."

"Yeah," Jasper said.

Edward removed his shirt. He walked over to the river and soaked it in the water. He brought the wet shirt over to Jasper. Jasper began cleaning the blood off of Alice's face and arms.

"What do we do about the blood on her clothes?" I asked.

"I don't know," Alicia said.

"I can help with the shirt," Jasper said. "She can always wear mine. She does that around the house sometimes."

"I can give her this," Alicia said. She had been wearing a skirt over her jeans. She took the skirt off and threw it at Jasper. He caught it with one hand.

"Thank you," he said.

"No problem."

"We'll all go away from here, Jasper, so you can get Alice cleaned up and dressed," Carlisle said.

I looked around at my family. Everyone was worried about Alice. Even Rosalie. Everyone began to walk away to give Alice privacy.

"Alicia, Tiffany. Will you help me?"

"No problem," we both said.

When it was clear, Alicia and I helped Jasper removed Alice's clothes. Jasper cleaned the blood off the rest of her body. I let Jasper use my jacket to dry her off. Alicia put the skirt of her.

Jasper unbuttoned his shirt and took it off. I sat Alice up and he put the shirt on her. He buttoned it up and I laid her back down.

Alicia called everyone back over. We all sat there for about an hour, waiting for Alice to wake up.

Alice's eyelids opened slowly.

"Jasper," she muttered sleepily.

Jasper pulled her up so that she was sitting in his lap, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Where are we? Are we okay?" she asked.

"Yes everything is fine, darlin'." Jasper's southern drawl showed his relief very well.

"That's good." Her voice was scratchy with a little pain. She thought for a moment. "Can we go home now?"

He laughed a little. "Yes. We can."

"No, Tiffany. I don't want to hear it," Alicia said.

"But it's true," I said.

"No, it isn't."

"Yes it is."

"Girls, what are you arguing about?" Jasper asked.

"I keep telling her, she's good at playing the piano but she keeps denying it," I replied.

"Well Edward could judge that."

"But, Jackson's here," Alicia said.

The Volturi had released Jackson. The mind control disappeared because the blast from my sister and I had killed only one member of the Volturi. Sarah. Jackson regained his mindset and asked to leave. They allowed it. So he apologized to the entire family. Of course we took him back with open arms.

"I don't care," I said.

"I do. Besides, won't that be distracting? Alice says you are getting fitted for your dress today," Alicia said.

"It's not going to be distracting. Besides, it's not till later," Alice said.

Alice was feeling a little better now, her wounds healed a bit. Jasper and her were even more inseparable than before. Jasper kept Alice around him 24/7.

"Ugh!"

"Please?" I begged.

Alicia sighed. "Fine."

The whole family came into the room with Edward's piano. Alicia sat down and began to play a beautiful song. I recognized it as the one she wrote for our mother. It was very intricate sounding. Her fingers were constantly moving and only lingered on a key a few times. When she finished everyone clapped.

"That was beautiful," Edward said.

Everyone voiced their agreements.

"Thank you," Alicia said.

"Hey, Alicia, guess what," I said.

"What?"

"Your mom."

Everyone laughed.


End file.
